Memories of a Priestess
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Collection of drabbles centered around Lady Kikyou. Ratings may vary.
1. Ghost

**Memories of a Priestess**

_This is going to be a collection of drabbles featuring the Lady Kikyou. Ratings will vary so I'll be placing it under T for now._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters._

**

* * *

**

**Ghost**

She would not look at the faces of the villagers. It brought too many awful insatiable memories to her mind that she couldn't handle any longer than when they took place.

Blood and tears soaked those of the young and helpless. Families were broken apart and homes were nothing but a vague recollection.

It was all a burning memory that seared her heart.

The day that her life ended was not when her heart stopped beating from the blood loss, but from it stopped beating at the sight of who had murdered her villagers.

And it continued to burn, the squelching fire continuing to circle the fatal wound in her heart.

Kikyou had died that day and resurrected only to walk in the shadow of what she once was.

The ghost of a woman who just wished to live.


	2. Futile Existence

_**Memories of a Priestess**_

**

* * *

**

_This is going to be a collection of drabbles featuring the Lady Kikyou. Ratings will vary so I'll be placing it under T for now._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters._**

* * *

**

**Futile Existence**

Never in her life had she dreaded doing what was needed of her.

She could already feel her blood run cold from just the mere thought of having to do it.

It wasn't right.

Somehow, she knew it wasn't right even though it seemed the thing to do.

Blood dripping down her arm into puddles of her last ounce life, she went to the village.

She managed to snatch her bow and arrows from her sister who'd watch with fear as her older sister bled to death.

Making half way past the shrine threshold, she aimed her bow and pulled an arrow from her quiver which she'd dropped a few feet away. Every moment that ticked by, more of her strength seeped out into the crimson that spilled along her robes.

Which each breathe it felt like someone had stabbed her and seized her lungs.

Silver and red flashed by her eyes in a blur as they started to close of their own accord.

Righting herself, an arrow notched in her bow, a trembling breath slipped passed pale lips.

One. The silver hair and red clothing came into focus.

Two. Her body of its own summoned the last of her power.

Three. Her fingers pulled back on the arrow and bow string; her eyes sharp on their mark.

"Inuyasha!" A name tore through her throat, reaching the sky as the man turned toward the tip of her arrow. Her eyes squinted from the pain and she lost the grip of the arrow, sending it hurling toward what she had hoped to call a future.

Seconds ticked by as she felt her heart beat slow in her ears.

The arrow struck its mark, nailing the hanyou to the tree.

Her eyes lost focus once more not from the pain of her physical wounds but from the pain in her heart at seeing her lover killed by her last act in this world.

Something sparkled about in the air, fallen from the clawed hands now lifeless, until landing on the ground with a lit pitter patter.

Legs moved weakly, until fingers grasped the cold object. Never had she considered it cursed until now. Until her life and that of her future slipped through trembling fingers and the end neared.

A young girl ran to her and there was a moment, she wondered who she was before realizing it was her own flesh and blood staring down at her last kin member dying in a pool of her own life.

"Burn the jewel Kaede with my body," Her lips were dry, eyes becoming harder to keep open.

Kaede, her younger sibling nodded and that was when finally her body willed it no more.

The miko named Kikyou who once protected the Shikon no Tama, died on the steps of a shrine; never to be a normal woman.

Something that she always desired with a man who adorned silver hair and wild amber eyes that had watched her with love.

To be was to exist.

Kikyou stopped existing that morning on the shrine grounds.

Her heart in shards.


	3. Withered

**Memories of a Priestess **

_This is going to be a collection of drabbles featuring the Lady Kikyou. Ratings will vary so I'll be placing it under T for now._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters._

* * *

**Withered**

The wind tosses, mingling with raven silk and smells of lilac and jasmine.

A smile crosses a pair of pink lips.

"It's beautiful," She whispers, tingling down the man's spine as he finds himself prideful of causing her to look so happy.

They have what feels like eternity but simply live for each moment, spent in each other's presence.

Happy. That's what one would call it. Simply delighted to be near one another and absorbed.

……

Soft yet unfeeling fingers touch the delicate flower that has aged from the time it was given.

"It's beautiful, even in death."

Kikyou kisses the dried petal and allows a tear to slide down her cheek. Precious memories – forever lost in a fate worse than death.


	4. Death is a Drug

**Memories of a Priestess**

_This is going to be a collection of drabbles featuring the Lady Kikyou. Ratings will vary so I'll be placing it under T for now._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters._

**

* * *

**

Death is a Drug 

The liquid slips down her throat, quenching the pain for a moment cut short. She drops the glass, which clanks to the floor, shattering to shards of what her heart must look like inside. Not caring, she steps through them, feeling the slices along her naked feet. Its pain and she relishes the feel of something other then emptiness.

Dropping down onto her knees ungracefully, her fingers reach for the box filled with her only hope of life. Quickly she pulls out a needle, begging to taste her skin. There is nothing left. Pain is a dying hope that only echoes through her body as it crumbles to rubble.

A door opens, but she does not hear or care. This is life. What life has brought for her since the day she was brought back to life for a simple goal of a greedy mountain witch. No jewel could fix this.

Maybe this one drug would end her suffering. End the torment of onyx eyes that mingle with amber. Kikyou barely registers a voice calling out for her as she allows the point of the needle to break pale skin. Maybe happiness was just a hoax, but let her death give her peace.

Her vision begins to fade and the needle falls to the table.

Life is hell, death a haven.


	5. Lonely

**Memories of a Priestess**

_This is going to be a collection of drabbles featuring the Lady Kikyou. Ratings will vary so I'll be placing it under T for now._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters._

**

* * *

**

Lonely

She would never admit it. The feeling of it wanting to swallow her whole, never allow her to be as she tried to live her days out the usual way.

Duty was her life.

This thing – called solitude, had no need to bother her…but it did. Whenever she would close her eyes after a long day's work, vivid pain would flutter through her mind at the sight of the villagers and their families. Kaede was her only family and even then she could not be herself in front of her, in fear of her guard being down. If anything were to have happened to her youngest sibling, she feared all her efforts would come undone – she would come undone.

Her mind was so tightly sealed around the ideas of someone to love that she never noticed the hanyou sitting up high in a tree, watching her intently as if she were the very first beautiful he'd seen.

Loneliness brought about weakness, and she was not weak.


	6. Gratitude

**Memories of a Priestess**

_This is going to be a collection of drabbles featuring the Lady Kikyou. Ratings will vary so I'll be placing it under T for now._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters._

**

* * *

**

Gratitude

She had no gratitude for being resurrected. There was no request of permission for her to be brought back from the hellish void she'd been cast in once slipping from the world of the living. Thankful for living while remaining dead was showing appreciation for something never being desired.

Was she grateful when she awoke to find her ex lover standing before her, proclaiming he'd never slain the fatal wound on her shoulder? Never.

Was she happy about not only being told that he never had done such a heinous crime and the words not only coming from him but her younger sister who had aged? Of course not.

Was there a moment where she felt free when most of the soul that had been trapped within her clay body slipped back into her reincarnation? No.

She did not ask to be brought back, did not ask to watch painfully as things that she had desired as a human were held out of arms reach forever to be taunting her undead life.

But for a moment, a passing, fleeting moment Kikyou did feel something when Inuyasha locked his eyes to hers. She did feel the softness of his heart when he pressed his lips firmly to hers and tears ran down his cheeks at knowing he would lose her again. Yes, that she was grateful for. Something she'd asked to feel, to know, even desire. For once, Kikyou felt reassured that she was loved – not only by the hanyou – but by the tears in her reincarnation's eyes. The sadness welling in the young Taijiya woman who stood next to the monk who'd remained with his prayers and head bowed toward her. Even the wolf demon, someone she'd hardly known, felt sympathy, realize the pain in the air.

That for a strong, final moment she was grateful for.

For the tears and sadness shed were mirror reflections of compassion and gratitude toward her. Gratitude that she for a brief moment in time lived.


	7. Life of an Oath

**Memories of a Priestess**

_This is going to be a collection of drabbles featuring the Lady Kikyou. Ratings will vary so I'll be placing it under T for now._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters._

**

* * *

**

Life of an Oath

An oath, she had taken.

Young, naïve, she had thought only of respecting that oath, completing her duty. For she was of the unique kind, gifted and powerful.

When her younger sister came to the world, not long after her parents died in a battle to protect the village she had taken it upon herself to raise the young babe.

Later on, she had taken an oath to protect a sacred jewel that gave one definitive power. She slain all those that tried to posses it, corrupt it.

When she met a certain hanyou, there was oath of loyalty that she held in her soul for him. She entrusted his heart, in an oath to love it unconditionally.

Soon though, the former oath fell into play when the young lovers were framed, pinning for the other's death in an attempt to exact revenge over betrayal.

In her last dying breath, she spoke to the sister she had raised to burn the jewel along with her, so that she may protect it, holding her oath, even in death.

Then a day came when she was resurrected and she pitied all those that followed a vow.

She pitied yet envied.


End file.
